The present invention relates to a flasher apparatus for vehicles which is capable of protecting a load circuit upon the short-circuit in the load circuit including direction indicating lamps for indicating the turn direction and informing a vehicle operator of the short-circuit.
It is a general practice in a conventional flasher apparatus for vehicles that a direction indicating function and a lamp disconnection indicating function by which a disconnection in direction indicating lamps is indicated are provided. In the conventional apparatus, however, a protecting function for the case of a short-circuit in a load circuit is not provided. Therefore, the conventional apparatus operates normally even after the short-circuit and a vehicle operator is not informed of the short-circuit. If the vehicle operator unaware of the short-circuit keeps driving the vehicle, an excessive electric current flows through the load circuit during the operation of the flasher apparatus. This results in the overheat and burnout of a current detecting resistor and various connectors or the excessive discharge of a battery.